


Optics Like Mirrors

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen of the Insecticons broods over her lost consort while tending to her subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optics Like Mirrors

Airachnid tutted as the Insecticon flinched away from her, whimpering and pawing with an auxiliary servo at the sparking hole where his right optic should have been. It wasn't the worst injury she'd seen happen to one of her hive, but it was a painful one from how the poor thing shrieked. 

"This is exactly what happens when you go too far from the rest of the swarm," she scolded, forcing herself past sympathy and pulling the Insecticon's helm around to face her. He was still young, one of the last to be hatched from the pods and still learning the ways of the rest of his brethren. Like all of them he was linked to her via low frequency processor waves, but he'd yet to fully give into her control. 

She tapped into the frequency now, sending light touches against his emotional module and further down into his spark."I know it hurts, baby, but just stay still for now..."

The whimpering and pained shaking faded, and he eventually let her examine him. She couldn't tell what on Cybertron he'd done to lose an optic, but the wound was relatively simple to fix with only a few broken wires to solder, energon lines to close and glass shards to pull out. Airachnid was no Knockout, but she had enough on hand to at least stop the bleeding.

Sticking a talon tip into her mouth, she coated it with some diluted acid before rubbing it into one of the tiny energon capillaries. She didn't need to worry about keeping the circulation loop connected- the hollow space wouldn't need the energon supply anymore. With all the tubes closed she could clean the wound and get the glass out, juggling concentration on pulling the pieces and keeping the Insecticon complacent.   
The other optic seemed to watch her curiously as she worked, observing her digits with a detached and mute intrigue. Finally, the wires were closed off with the same application of acid to melt the ends, and the hole was covered with a light gauze of webbing to stop rust from setting in.

Her work was done, but she still kept hold of the Insecticon's mind. His pain nodes would still be active, and she'd need to slowly give back his consciousness to not shock him. 

With his remaining optic he blinked, slowly first and then so fast she could hardly see, while raking the air with his mandibles. That was how they gathered their surroundings, taking in scent and sound before sight kicked in. 

Airachnid tilted her helm, placing a palm gently on the side of his own. "That feel better?"

He chittered faintly, nuzzling into her hand. Even with only one optic, gazing up as a loving mirror, he looked at her like she was a goddess. There was a familiarity there that yanked on an empathy in her spark that she didn't even know existed, lying dormant for decacycles. An overdue sadness engulfed her, highlighted with regret. 

She cleared her vocaliser, wary of betraying weakness as a queen. "Let's go... Breakdown."

He tilted his helm curiously at the name, and seemed to readily accept it.


End file.
